


RESPECT

by freckledandspectacled



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, But They Kill Him, Chair Sex, Deepthroating, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealouswald, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Misogyny, Murder, Murder Kink, Need Brain Bleach, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Poor Olga, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Table Sex, Tables as Symbolism for the Status Quo, The Table is a Metaphor and Sex Is the Delivery, They Are Both Men Though So It's Not Sophisticated, Uncircumcised Penis, so it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: When a petty crime lord insults Edward at Oswald's table, the Mayor takes matters into his own hands. He has a statement to make regarding just what he thinks of the toxic masculinity and misogyny rampant in the criminal underworld. (Hint: it involves disrespecting their traditions by fucking Ed over the aforementioned table.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this out of my system, but I promise the Red Reception is going to be next!
> 
> The boys handle feminism very awkwardly and their views do not reflect my own (I'm a bit more nuanced and informed). The discussion of masculinity came about as a result of misogyny and the boys wanted to discuss some criminal schemes, so I could not stop them. I hope it's interesting enough to get you through to the good stuff ;) I dunno what happened there but I wanted to leave it in so I did (much like Oswald, I do what I want).
> 
> And finally, many thanks to Flux (http://flux--and--flow.tumblr.com) for a fantastic beta job! (So if there are any mistakes: blame her. I kid, I kid.)

Oswald occupies his regular seat at the head of the table, a small collection of crime lords seated before him as they organize the last of their business for the day.

Ed steps into the room, shutting the door behind him and making his way over to Oswald. He perches on the arm of the ostentatious chair, bending to whisper in Oswald’s ear.

“The bribe went through; you can have them move in whenever you like.”

“Thank you, Ed,” Oswald beams, turning to address the room again. “My chief of staff has just informed me that the regular patrol has been bought, and you can begin conducting your business at the docks effective immediately.”

There’s good cheer and smiles all around as the news is celebrated, for all but one of their lot. His frown deepens as Oswald looks up at Ed, squeezing his thigh. Cobblepot was at it again, acting like the man who was little more than the secretary he fucked was a part of their business, acting like he had a right to be in this room, overhearing matters that were none of his concern. Edward Nygma was not one of them. What had he done to claw his way into this room, other than sucking Cobblepot’s cock and bending over for him? You couldn’t sleep your way into these meetings, there were rules, precedents, _traditions_.

“You can’t run things like this, Cobblepot,” he says. The room goes silent, all eyes on him. “I don’t know how you think this is done, but in the old days, not only did we keep our wives out of business matters, but our _whores_ , too.”

It happens so quickly it doesn’t seem real. One moment the man’s sneering and the next he is slumped over the table, a hole in his skull from the high caliber pistol Oswald is wielding, his brain matter scattered like confetti. Oswald’s chest heaves; he looks furious where he stands. His men didn’t know he could move so fast, having sprung from his seat and drawn his weapon so swiftly that many of them had blinked and missed it.

Ed grins widely, gleeful as he takes in the carnage before him. He turns to Oswald, the smile drooping noticeably as he notes the way Oswald is practically _shaking_ with fury. He puts a hand on Oswald’s shoulder, and Oswald makes brief eye contact with him, drawing in a deep breath.

“I expect everyone at this table to show Edward the utmost respect. Anything less than that will make me _very_ unhappy, understood?”

Fearful nods are the response. 

“Good. My relationship with Edward is personal, and this is _business_ , gentlemen. Are we in agreement?” 

Further nodding follows.

“Excellent.” Oswald continues. “I hope you all recognize, then, that Edward is a crucial part of the way I run my business. Therefore, he is integral to this operation, to the way we run _all_ our businesses. And what we do _outside_ of this room is most certainly _not_ your business. Inside of this room, he is a valued business partner, strategist, and source of information. Nothing more. Now does anyone else,” suddenly, he is no longer able to control his tone, seething with rage as his voice raises and he roars, “have a problem with that!”

They seem to shrink in their seats, eyes darting nervously around at the others as they shake their heads ‘no.’

“Smart,” Oswald remarks as he sits back down. He spreads his legs and glowers at them, not blinking as he tugs Ed down into his lap. Ed puts an arm behind his back, gripping his shoulder. He rests his other hand on Oswald’s chest, his legs crossed and dangling off of the armrest. He often comes in here to find Oswald at the table working on something or another, and he’s never been shy about plopping himself down in Oswald’s lap for a discussion. Yet that was different, because they had been alone, and he had been comfortable holding Oswald and in turn being held while they chatted endlessly about mayoral and criminal duties (many of which were one in the same), among other things.

This was not that. Those moments were precious, they were private, and were solely for them. This was a statement; it was for an audience. Ed could play this game. He presses close to Oswald, casting a look back at the occupants of the room with the hint of a smug grin on his face. His place with Oswald is permanent, and theirs is transient. One after another could pass through those seats and it wouldn’t make a damn bit of difference to the Kingpin-slash-Mayor. But only one man could ever hold the seat Ed had, and Oswald would tear through all of them to keep him there, without an ounce of regret.

“I think that concludes our business for today. You are dismissed,” Oswald sneers, a hand coming around Ed’s middle to clutch at his hip and pull him closer.

Ed and Oswald watch as they trickle out, silent, waiting until the doors bang shut behind the last man out of the door.

Ed shifts, then looks down at his lap. “Should I get Olga?”

“Not yet,” he pauses. “Ed… you would tell me, wouldn’t you? If you had been disrespected by my people before, in any way at all?”

Ed remains silent. It’s an answer in and of itself.

“Has he said something to you before?” Oswald growls; the thought of that low-life thinking he was somehow better than Ed, when he was just replaceable scum like the others….

“He made it clear he didn’t like my being here before, yes. Can’t say I liked him much, either,” Ed admits. “I can’t believe you did that for me, Oswald.”

Oswald sighs. His lover can be fairly clueless about matters of the heart. “Will you tell me now, if something like that is happening?”

“Of course, if that’s what you want. I just didn’t want to interfere, or cause problems… having to replace someone still creates a disruption, and I had wanted to avoid that.”

“Edward, I love you with all my heart. I can’t believe you thought that I would value efficiency over your comfort, over the respect you deserve,” Oswald soothes, bringing a hand up to smooth over Ed’s cheek.

“I’m used to being disrespected. It’s not a big deal,” Ed shrugs. Being called a whore and humiliated in public was barely a blip on his radar when it came to the things he had endured before. He honestly hadn’t been that bothered by the slight. Not that he really had a chance to process it before the man was dead. Regardless, being shamed for sex was silly, in Ed’s opinion. Now, if the man had supposed to insult his intelligence, it would have been another matter entirely.

“Look at me,” Oswald requests, taking Ed’s chin between his fingers. Ed meets his eyes, holding his gaze. “In this house, you are my equal, and I’ll be damned if you don’t get the respect you deserve. I don’t care what’s happened before. Here, you will demand nothing less than the same amount of respect I am afforded, understood?”

Ed’s eyes water. He kisses Oswald.

“Thank you, Oswald, for what you did. It means a lot.”

“Don’t thank me, Ed. If I had known what that scum thought of you he would never have set foot in this house, let alone have been allowed say something like that to you. I deeply apologize for this oversight, but it would help me greatly if you would bring attitudes like his to my attention in the future.”

“I already agreed to that. Although, I do suppose that if I had brought the matter to your attention sooner, we could have avoided this whole… mess. It was a rather dramatic way to get your message across, though.”

“Do you believe they took my lesson to heart?”

“Certainly. They fear you. They might find our relationship distasteful, but they won’t have the guts to say or do anything about it, especially after your little display,” Ed smiles. It had been rather terrifying.

“Hmm. Good. Although I do wish they would just have no problem with it, rather than secretly harboring ill will towards you,” Oswald gripes.

“It’s a simple matter of mind over matter,” Ed smirks, “I don’t mind, and they don’t matter.”

“That’s an excellent way of putting it – now give us a kiss,” he teases, smiling up at Ed. 

Ed tilts his head and brings their lips together, slipping his hand up from Oswald’s chest to loop both arms around his neck. He twists in Oswald’s lap to face him as the kiss deepens.  
Oswald has become an accomplished kisser over the duration of their relationship. Or perhaps he is only accomplished at kissing Ed. Oswald knows every trick, every erogenous zone on Ed’s body, and he uses them to his full advantage. Oswald runs his hand from Ed’s hip to his knee, caressing his thigh and making him shiver as his hand ascends to hold on to his hip once more. He keeps his other hand on Ed’s back, trailing his fingers lightly over his spine. Ed is sensitive to touch, and he can hardly stand it from people he doesn’t know well. Oswald has learned that the lightest caresses over his body are often what set Ed off the most.

Ed keeps his hands to himself for now, or rather, keeps his arms looped around Oswald’s shoulders. Oswald’s hand keeps skirting along his upper thigh until finally, finally, he feels the slightest brush from Oswald’s thumb over his groin. He moans into Oswald’s mouth at the touch. The warm hand keeps travelling up, pushing inside of his suit jacket to graze over his chest. The touch to his nipple is electric, even through the fabric of his shirt, and he moans again, pushing into Oswald’s hands.

Ed breaks the kiss, panting. His lips are so red, a blush high over his cheeks, dusting across his face. “Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“Every word,” Oswald replies sincerely, drawing his eyes away from the wonderful sight Ed’s lips make as he asks the question to look into his eyes.

“That inside of this room I’m just your business partner?” he smirks, wriggling pointedly in his lap to illustrate just how _professional_ their current position is.

“Ed, I- I pulled you into my lap in full view of them all. You’re still the love of my life when we’re in this room. They know that, and I don’t care if they know it, but it still doesn’t concern them,” Oswald says, somewhat flustered. “They just need to know that you are my most valued asset.”

“You do love my assets,” Ed sighs, taking hold of Oswald’s hand and bringing it down to cup his ass, emphasizing his point. “So, groping me in front of them is just your prerogative as the boss?”

“When was I groping you!?” Oswald screeches, scandalized.

“I was sitting on the arm of your chair like an absolute harlot and you were fondling my thigh,” Ed smiles. “I think that’s why our dead friend here was all in a tizzy.”

“Would you prefer it if I didn’t touch you in here?” Oswald asks.

“No, of course not, Ozzie, I love it. But you must admit, you are sending some mixed messages here, telling them to see me strictly as a business asset while at the same time having me practically lounge in your lap so you can appreciate my _other_ assets.”

“I don’t care,” Oswald says flippantly, “I can do whatever I want in this room. They can and will respect you regardless of how I treat you in here. You mean everything to me, in and out of this room. I own them, they know that. I will do as I please, they will accept that I can do as I please, and that’s the end of it.”

“So, you don’t see this room in the same light as they do, or view these meetings as the same sacred space that they do? A symbol of power and masculinity, an exclusive boys club for the criminal underworld; no wives, no women, no _lovers_?”

“It’s just a room; it’s just a chair. I could do whatever I want with it, and their traditions are as tedious as they are outdated. Besides, it’s past time that a woman was a part of the inner circle, and I have several up-and-comers as well as established women of power on my shortlist, you know that,” Oswald says.

“Of course I know, I vetted all of them for your perusal,” Ed rolls his eyes, “You know they won’t be happy about it, there could be backlash….”

“Let them try. It’s a new day, Ed. It’s a new Gotham. They can’t see that women have been guiding their hands their whole lives. They think they’re independent, beholden to no man or woman. They’re wrong. Besides, with Fish out of the picture, our schemes are lacking a woman’s touch, a woman’s perspective and intuition. We are neglecting half our clientele simply by being unable to anticipate their needs, from their point of view. It’s an area in which we are sorely lacking.”

“Which is why I proposed the instillation of lower-level female participation in the syndicate first. The ranking up should be more gradual. I don’t know why you are insisting on skipping to the last step when it’ll only ruffle their feathers even more. If I had known you would take my suggestion this far, this quickly, I might not have said anything,” Ed says. Sure, it had been his idea to bring more women into the fold, but Oswald was taking it to the extreme already.

“You’re new to the game.” Ed opens his mouth to argue, no doubt about how he’s a quick study, but Oswald shushes him. “Let me finish. You don’t see it, but women have always been a part of the game. They aren’t always players, but they’ve always been on the sidelines, informing decisions, using the scraps of power they have to influence great change and then allowing others to take the credit. I’ve seen it, Ed. It’s time they were on the board, playing the game, not just watching and subtlety turning the tide here and there. Think of what these women could accomplish with real power, not just whatever piece they’ve managed to carve out for themselves.”

“I’ve always had a bit of a problem with the emphasis on masculinity in these inner circles,” Ed gripes. Neither he nor Oswald met their Neolithic expectations of what a man should be. Sure, neither of them could crack skulls, but they had taken on the guys who did and they had _won_. So much for brawn. “Do you think this initiative could change that stereotype more than we already have by simply making it this far?” It’s a question he has been trying to figure out the answer to, agonizing over it. Was the risk of trying this worth the reward of a new era of criminality?

“We won’t know until we try. Regardless, our position is secure. No one is powerful enough to take us on. I stand by what I said about needed the female paradigm,” Oswald insists. No one who wasn’t an innovator of some sort turned to crime, that was a fact.

“I’m with you, Oswald. Do what you think is best – I just want to advise caution. Certainly no one is powerful enough to take you on, but it’s in your best interest to keep them happy. In fact, I’ve apparently already upset them enough myself,” he says, giving out a little huff of displeasure before grinning up at Oswald. “Now, where were we?”

“I confess, I do not know where you were going with this.”

“Oh, I remember. I was attempting to ascertain whether you thought this room was some sort of sacred space for business, and if you’d be opposed to using it for the more personal matter of fucking me,” Ed says flippantly.

Oswald’s jaw drops, his eyes going wide. His face turns beet red with blood, even as more blood travels elsewhere in his anatomy. 

“You incorrigible–,” Ed cuts him off with a kiss, one hand sliding up into his hair as the other runs down his chest, playing with his tie as Ed licks into his mouth. It’s good, but the idea of going further than just heavy petting is giving Oswald some difficulty that merely kissing had not caused before, and he thinks he knows why. He breaks the kiss. Ed looks up at him, his mouth still slightly ajar, tantalizing.

“Eddie, we have an audience….” Ed turns to look back at the dead (formerly insubordinate) man, a wide grin alighting on his face.

“I know, thrilling, isn’t it?” Ed titters, turning to kiss Oswald again. 

Well, if his lover had no objection to coitus in the midst of what could be classified as a gruesome crime scene, who was he to stop him? Oswald has seen far worse than this, been the cause of worse. Oswald tips Ed backward, cradling him with a hand behind his back as their lips come together again. Ed clutches at his back, his other hand still tangled in the hair at the back of Oswald’s head.

“Oswald,” Ed moans as Oswald pulls away from his lips in favor of leaving sucking kisses along his throat and biting at his neck. “Ozzie, you killed him for _me_. Oh, that is so _hot_.” 

Oswald grins against his throat, biting down hard on a prominent vein in Ed’s neck in response. 

Ed presses in so they are cheek to cheek, then slides farther to take Oswald’s earlobe between his teeth, biting down, pulling at it. He lets go, running his tongue over the marks to soothe it before tracing his tongue over the shell of his ear.

Speaking directly into the ear he just assaulted with a quiet, husky voice, Ed says, “You should let me repay you, Mr. Penguin.”

“Oswald,” he corrects automatically, his brain retreating to basics as his blood flow is diverted to more critical areas.

“Mr. Mayor?” Ed asks, sliding out of Oswald’s lap to stand between his spread legs. Oswald can’t deny it – that address always gets a rise out of him. Ed bends over to kiss him, putting his hands on Oswald’s upper thighs, squeezing. He pulls back, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Mayor Cobblepot?” he teases, sinking lightly to his knees, his hands still firmly on Oswald’s thighs.

“Ed, you–,” Oswald begins, still flustered every time Ed does this for him. He doesn’t get to finish. Ed leans in, mouthing over his still clothed cock. His breath is hot, his mouth is warm and Oswald feels himself hardening as Ed teases over his cock through his trousers.

Ed smirks up at him, a damp spot now clearly visible on Oswald’s gray trousers. Oswald’s expression darkens; he knows what Ed wants.

“You should put that smart mouth to use,” he says, slapping lightly at Ed’s cheek to remove the smirk from his face. His smile remains firmly in place, though. 

“Yes, sir,” he says, a lilting tone to his voice. He pulls Oswald’s belt open eagerly, practically drooling already in anticipation. One, two, three buttons and his trousers are open. Ed pulls his cock out of his pants, wetting his lips. He plays with Oswald’s foreskin for a moment.

Ed had been fascinated when he first saw it, insisting on giving Oswald a handjob ‘so I can see how it works.’ Oswald thinks he just likes playing with it, that he likes the difference in their anatomy because it’s new and exciting. It feels nice, though, so he allows it. Ed slides his foreskin back, kissing at the tip of his cock.

“Get on with it,” Oswald grunts, trying to slip into a more domineering persona like Ed had indicated he wanted. “It’s not gonna suck itself.”

Ed reels back with laughter, “‘ _It’s not gonna suck itself_ ’? Really, Oz? That’s not you. You might be in charge, but you’re still a gentleman. I still want you, not anybody else.”

“Alright, Ed, I get it.”

“Just,” Ed pauses, contemplative, “Just talk like yourself, okay? Now ask me again.”

Oswald takes a moment to think, before snatching a handful of Ed’s hair and pulling his head back.

“You cost me a very important man today, Edward. If you were anyone else, I would have killed you for riling him up like that. Sauntering in here like you own the place, sitting on the arm of my chair like you belong there. No wonder he snapped. But you’re mine, Ed, and I had to kill him to defend what’s mine. Defending your honor is the same thing as demanding their respect, because you _belong_ to me.”

Ed breathes hard, enraptured. 

Oswald sighs dramatically. “You’re too pretty for me to punish you the way I punish my other subordinates, Eddie, so why don’t you put that pretty mouth of yours to use and make it up to me?” Ed swallows, nodding in agreement. Oswald keeps his hand in Ed’s hair. 

He leans in and blows on the tip of Oswald’s cock, making him shiver. Oswald tightens his grip in his hair.

“No teasing. You cost me dearly, today. He was important, Edward, and I had to kill him to defend your honor. Now you’re going to make it up to me.”

“Yes, sir,” Ed agrees, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and looking up at Oswald through his lashes. He takes him about halfway, hollowing his cheeks and looking up again, testing his patience. Oswald pushes on his head, before he truly becomes angry with him for playing games. Ed goes to work, taking Oswald as deep as he can, bobbing his head, running his tongue under his cock, swallowing around him when he needs to.

As it is, Ed can only take him about half way without deepthroating him. Oswald is quite well endowed, and Ed has been insistent about eventually being able to take all of him. He is still adamant that he needs to practice if he is ever going to be able to do it properly, and Oswald is hardly an unwilling subject in his experiments with swallowing his cock. Ed can practice on him as often as he likes, as far as Oswald is concerned.

Ed’s cock is pretty. It’s cut, it curves sweetly, and it’s the appropriate size for someone of Ed’s stature. Oswald adores it. Ed had been thrilled to find out that Oswald was just the opposite. His cock is heavy, thick, and uncut, longer even than Ed’s. Ed had consistently gagged trying to blow him the first time, unable to even get halfway down before needing to pull off. After that, he was always trying to get Oswald in his mouth, coming to him, saying he had learned this technique or that and he needed to try it.

He’s very good, and Oswald doesn’t particularly care that Ed can’t take his entire length in his mouth because it still feels amazing, particularly with Ed’s hand working over the base of his cock. Even now he feels short of breath, sweat prickling the back of his neck under the burden of too many clothes, and Ed has scarcely started.

Oswald watches as Ed pulls off of his dick, shuffling on his knees and taking a deep breath before taking him into his mouth again, sinking down until his nose is touching Oswald’s pubic hair.

“Oh god, Ed!” Oswald cries as Ed swallows around his cock, his throat constricting around him. “You’re amazing… that feels amazing.” For a moment it looks like Ed is trying to smile, and then Oswald feels it as he gags on his cock, his eyes watering. He pulls off, coughing, a line of spit still connecting his bottom lip to Oswald’s cock. When the coughing ends, he smiles, grinning victoriously.

“I did it!” Ed looks positively giddy, his glasses foggy from heat and perspiration. Oswald bends down to kiss him, moaning as tastes himself on Ed’s tongue.

“Mmm, I think you’ve more than made it up to me, Eddie. Why don’t we make this a little more fun for you?” Ed crawls back into his lap, straddling him and locking their lips again.

“I think I’d like that, Ozzie,” he says, grinding his still-clothed erection down against Oswald’s dick.

“Alright, let me up–”

“I was hoping you’d fuck me in here,” Ed interrupts. Oswald’s face falls.

“Ed, I don’t have anything with me–” 

Ed shushes him. “I came prepared,” he teases, clambering off of Oswald. He turns, putting his elbows on the table and glancing back at Oswald. He swings his hips temptingly and says, “Wanna see?”

 _Does he want to see?_ What an infuriating man. Oswald stands up, taking hold of Ed’s hips as he grinds against his backside and _feels_ something. His eyes widen. He didn’t.

Reaching around him, he pulls Ed’s belt apart and undoes his fly, tugging his pants and underthings down in one swift motion to find a glass plug nestled between his cheeks.

“Did you do this after this morning?” he whispers, a dangerous edge to his tone.

“Mhmm. I was hoping you’d be up for another round after this meeting. I’ve had it in _all day_.”

Oswald rethinks his whole day, every step Ed had taken, everyone he had talked to, and the whole time Ed was wearing a plug, ready for Oswald to take him. _Holy crow._

“You planned this?” he whispers, leaning over Ed’s back, his hands coming to rest on the table, caging Ed in.

“I planned on you fucking me over this table after the meeting, yes. Now could you get on with it? I’ve been waiting _all day_ , Ozzie.”

Oswald curses, taking hold of the plug and easing it out. “Where did you get this?”

“The usual place,” Ed huffs as the plug comes free. Oswald easily gets two of his fingers in Ed, but there is still a problem.

“This isn’t going to work, Ed, we need lube–” Ed reaches into his jacket, pulling out a small packet. Then he winks. _The utter bastard._

“You were saying? It’s the six ‘P’s: prior preparation prevents piss poor performance.” Oswald grumbles, ripping the packet open and working the lube into Ed and then over his cock.

“You’re still so loose from this morning, I barely have to do anything,” Oswald comments, in the same tone some might use to discuss the weather.

“Well, you’re absolutely massive, Ozzie. You’ve ruined me for other men,” Ed sighs dramatically.

Oswald growls, taking hold of Ed’s hip with one hand and his cock with the other, pressing inside of him in one long push. When his hips are flush against Ed’s ass, he bites down hard on the back of his neck. Ed cries out, the bite unexpected.

“What other men?” he challenges, daring Ed to set him off.

Ed clenches around him, reacting to the sharp edge in his tone. “No one could ever replace you, Oswald. Not for as long as I live. That’s how you’ve ruined me.” Ed cants his hips back against him. “Don’t make me regret it.”

Oswald slams him against the table with the force of the first thrust, pinning him against it as he fucks him. Ed shouts, falling from his elbows to lie on the table as Oswald drives into him mercilessly. He looks up to see the remains of the evening's earlier dissenter, reminded once more of Oswald’s actions. He had killed the man without a second thought because he had _dared_ to insult Ed. No one else had ever so much as stuck up for him, let alone killed for him. He moans, his head dropping even as his back arches into Oswald’s thrusts.

This is what Oswald knows best, how to play Ed like a fiddle. Ed can suck cock, sure, but Oswald fucks him like a pro. Oswald runs his hands over Ed’s body, pressing his hands over his sides gently, the way he likes. He tilts their hips the way he knows makes Ed crazy and goes to town, slamming him against the table. Ed is at the point where he makes breathless little moans on each thrust, the ones that let Oswald know he’s doing him right. Yet Ed is not completely incoherent, which means he still has some work to do.

Ed is sweating, still fully clothed, and it is stifling. He’s panting so hard he can’t speak, and is in such bliss he doesn't think he could form a sentence anyways. He reaches back and swats at Oswald, connecting with his ass and thigh. Oswald leans over him, rocking into him very gently now, barely even pulling out.

Oswald speaks into his ear. “What is it, my love?” 

Ed takes a moment to catch his breath, trying to remember sentence structure and syntax and finding it difficult even with Oswald pressing inside him in barely-there movements.

“Clothes. Off.” Well. He tried.

Oswald smiles at his eloquence, smug. He knows he’s doing well when his normally loquacious lover can barely form sentences. He moves back, gently pulling out of Ed and allowing him to turn around.

“Up,” he demands, pushing Ed so his backside hits the table. Ed slides back to sit on it. Oswald moves between his legs, pushing his jacket off of his shoulders. Ed undoes Oswald’s jacket in return, letting him shuck it off his shoulders as he pulls Oswald in for a kiss by his tie. Oswald works at the buttons of Ed’s vest as Ed relieves him of his tie, letting it hang around his shoulders as Oswald pulls Ed’s vest down his arms. Oswald bends him backwards with the force of his kiss, rucking Ed’s shirt up his back as he presses against him. Ed gets his hands in between them to undo Oswald’s vest as well, only managing to get it halfway down his arms before Oswald grabs his ass and pulls him forward into a delicious grind, generating the perfect friction between their cocks.

Ed hooks his head over Oswald’s shoulder, moving his hand to hold the back of Oswald’s neck. Oswald intercepts it, pulling Ed’s thumb into his mouth, sucking, laving it with his tongue.

“O-Oswald,” Ed moans as Oswald squeezes his ass and thigh tightly in his grip, dragging their cocks together harder, biting at his thumb and then soothing over it sweetly, drooling over his hand in his enthusiasm. It’s so much sensation. He shakes in his arms, clutching at Oswald’s bicep with the hand Oswald is not currently holding hostage between his teeth.

“Fuck, Oswald, please– _Ozzie!_ ”

Oswald releases his thumb to speak. “Yes, my love?”

“Fuck me,” he cries out, overwhelmed, squirming in Oswald’s grip.

“You want my cock, want me inside you again?” Oswald teases, whispering huskily into Ed’s ear. He takes hold of Ed’s ass with both hands and tugs him to the edge of the table.

“Yes, oh god, yes. I love your cock, fuck, I love having you inside me. It’s so good, you’re so good, please, please, Oz,” Ed begs, clearly at the end of his rope. Oswald relents. He moves back to pull off Ed’s shoes, then drags his trousers and underwear down long legs to land on the floor, forgotten. The socks and sock garters remain. Oswald has developed something of a fondness for them. He steps back between his legs, and Ed pulls him by his shirt into a kiss, lying back against the table and dragging Oswald down with him. Ed wraps his legs around Oswald, hooking his ankles together. Oswald takes hold of his cock again, pressing in slowly. Ed gasps, breaking the kiss as he throws his head back.

“You’re so big, fuck, your cock is so big. Feels so good, Ozzie. Fuck me, come inside me,” Ed claws at his back, his short nails doing a fair bit of damage, leaving harsh red lines over Oswald’s pale back in their wake, even through his shirt.

“You feel good, too, Eddie. So tight. You’re always so good. I can’t believe you had a plug in, that you wore it all day for me. You’re so good for me, Eddie, you want to come?”

“Yes, yes! Please, Ozzie.... Fuck, you killed him. You killed him for me. I love you… I love you. Fuck me harder!” Oswald obliges, taking hold of Ed’s hips. Ed digs his nails into Oswald’s ass, helping to bring them together harder. He meets Oswald’s thrusts, tightening his legs and pulling at him.

“I’m close, Ozzie, I’m so clo– _AH!_ Please, please.” 

Ed looks wild, his hair damp with sweat and his shirt soaked with it. If it wasn’t so sexy he would look ridiculous, his shirt still buttoned up to his throat, his tie still on even with a cock up his ass. Oswald tugs at it, loosening the tie. Ed reaches up to help, only managing the top few buttons before Oswald brings his hand to close around Ed's throat. He squeezes until Ed tenses up, a feral look in his eyes as he finds his breathing restricted while his body is exerting itself. Oswald keeps up a light pressure, just enough to get Ed’s attention and put him on edge.

Ed takes hold of his cock, gazing into Oswald’s eyes over the hand at his throat, the hand keeping him pinned to the table so that Oswald can fuck him harder. Oswald feels it when his stomach tenses, watches as Ed’s eyes flutter and his mouth makes a perfect ‘o’. He takes his hand off of Ed’s throat, watching as he gasps, his back arching, head thrown back. Ed screams, coming hard into his hand, over his stomach and chest. He spasms around Oswald, who fucks him through his orgasm, chasing his own. Oswald jerks into him, no rhythm any longer, feeling his own orgasm building until his vision goes white. He rides it out, thrusting into Ed less hastily as he enjoys the last waves of his orgasm.

Oswald stills, leaning in to pepper kisses on the exposed portion Ed’s chest, flushed red with exertion and sticky with his orgasm (he’s going to need a new shirt). Ed looks dazed, as per usual. Oswald eases out of him. He tucks himself back into his trousers, buttoning them together, then hops up into the table to lay beside Ed. Ed’s chest is still heaving, though not as quickly as before. Oswald reaches out, cupping a hand around his cheek, and turning his face to better look at him.

“Hmmm?” Ed hums, his eyelashes fluttering as he looks at Oswald.

“You’re alright?” Oswald asks.

“Mmmm,” Ed hums, sucking Oswald’s index finger into his mouth in a parody of the way he sucked his cock earlier. He lets go with a pop, smiling at Oswald and growing more alert by the second as he adds, “I don’t think I can walk, though.”

“Good,” Oswald says, “I don’t want you going anywhere.”

“I have four legs but can’t walk, what am I?”

“Ed–”

“A table,” Ed answers, grinning madly.

“Can we enjoy the afterglow, just once, without a riddle?” Oswald says, rolling his eyes. He often complains of the constant riddles, but truly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

“I think the table performed admirably. I thought you were going to fuck me right through it,” Ed teases, rolling onto one elbow to kiss Oswald lightly. He pulls back, smiling, and it’s the smile Oswald loves most. The one that tells him Ed is completely enamored with him.

“I love you,” Oswald whispers, pinching Ed’s chin and tilting his head up to kiss him sweetly again.

“We should get dressed,” Ed says, once the kiss ends. 

Oswald nods. “You’re right, we’ve been in here long enough.” 

Oswald gets up, tucking his shirt back into his pants and buttoning his vest. He turns to watch Ed stand, his legs shaking minutely as he gets to his feet. Ed bends to collect his trousers and underwear while Oswald ogles his backside with satisfaction. He can see the effects of his orgasm dripping from inside of Ed, running down between his pale thighs. He smirks, finishing with his tie and shrugging his vest back onto his shoulders. He buttons that, too, as he watches Ed bend over once more to step into his pants and cover his delectable ass.

“Forgetting something?” Oswald asks. Ed looks at him quizzically. Oswald removes the plug from his pocket, and Ed flushes. “I’ll hold on to this,” he says, slipping it back inside of his pocket. “I have plans for it.”

“O-oh,” Ed stutters, blushing furiously now. He was so confident teasing Oswald, but he could never seem to handle being the subject.

“It’s a good look on you,” Oswald muses. Ed, quite impossibly, flushes an even deeper red. “Not the plug, silly goose. I meant that you’re cute when you blush.”

“You knew I’d misinterpret that,” Ed accuses.

“Of course, but I love making you blush,” Oswald says. Ed huffs, sitting down to pull his shoes back on and wincing as his ass hits the seat.

“You’re alright?”

“No regrets,” Ed replies, smirking, “best table fuck ever.”

“We’ve never done it on a table.”

“Well then, I guess we’ll have to do it again and see if it’s any better the second time,” Ed grins.

“I just fucked you so hard you were screaming and you’re already thinking about the next time?” Oswald says, feigning annoyance.

“Maybe you should have done me harder,” he suggests, a teasing lilt in his voice. Ed stands, retrieving his vest and jacket, tossing the latter on the table as he buttons his shirt and vest. He straightens his tie and then shrugs the jacket back on, “Hair?” he asks.

“A complete disaster and lost cause. I think you sweated through all the gel. It’s gone curly.”

“Do I look like I just had sex?”

“Your glasses are smudged, your hair and skin are damp, and your lips look like you were recently sucking my cock.”

“Well, no point in trying to hide it, then,” he says, although he takes off his glasses and attempts to wipe them. Oswald grabs his cane, offering an arm to Ed as they leave the room. You would have to know what they had just done to be able to recognize the slight wobble of Ed’s legs, the limp in his step.

“Olga,” Oswald calls. She appears from behind a corner almost instantly. “One of our guests is quite dead, I’m afraid. Would you be a dear and clean him up for me?”

“Da,” she answers monotonously. Oswald gives her a close-lipped smile, turning with Ed to head back to their quarters for the night.

“все ясно,” Olga calls, signaling the all clear for the staff. They breathe a collective sigh of relief. It is unlikely that they will stumble upon their employer and his chief of staff in any compromising positions for the next few hours, at least. They’ve been spotted in almost every room in the mansion – an impressive feat. Olga has been unfortunate enough to be their victim today, having been summoned by the sound of the gunshot like a shark to blood, armed to the teeth with cleaning implements. She had witnessed an eyeful of more than just brain matter, however. The sight of Nygma crouched ridiculously underneath the table with Oswald’s cock in his mouth was permanently burned into her retinas. She sighs.

It’s nothing a little bleach can’t fix.

**Author's Note:**

> Olga did not ask for this (but she kinda deserves it after fucking everything up by airing Ozzie's dirty laundry to Babs (I'm not bitter, who told you I'm biTTER I'M NOT)).


End file.
